


The Adventures of Captain Boy Wonder Woman

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: What's in a name?





	The Adventures of Captain Boy Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> From [this twitter status](https://twitter.com/lgaarwrites/status/1086314489098760192).

“Mommy, look!” The voice threaded through the noise of the crowds with piercing shrill. “It’s the boy Wonder Woman!”

Startled, Steve turned to scan the crowd.

There. Amidst the eager and bright faces of the thrilled people who’d come to the parade, one family stared at their youngest member in embarrassed horror. 

“You’re so _stupid_ , Ashley,” her brother hissed, jostling her. “That’s not Wonder Woman, it’s Captain America!”

With a faint smile, Steve broke out of parade step and crossed the street, ignoring the shouts and cries for his attention from the people around him, his gaze fixed on the girl whose mother quickly pushed down her still-pointing hand.

Reaching the barricades holding back the press of people in the crowd, Steve crouched down so he could look Ashley in the eye. 

“Hey,” he said, lightly. “Ashley, is it?”

“Captain, Ashley doesn’t know what she’s saying! She’s too young to understand—”

Steve held up a hand to halt the older of the two brothers. “Just a moment, please. Ashley?”

Ashley looked him in the eye, interested and unabashed. “Yup. And you’re Captain America.”

“Yes. But if you want, you can call me the boy Wonder Woman.” Around them, there were gasps of shock. “You know, I met her once?”

She blinked. “Really?”

“Like, in the war?”

“Yes,” he said, but only glancing at her brother. “I met Wonder Woman in the war – she worked with the Howling Commandos once or twice, but quietly. And she was one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.”

“She can fly!”

He grinned. “Yes, she can. But I wasn’t talking about just in a fight, but in what she’d seen and endured, and yet she was still fighting for what was good and right. So I don’t mind you calling me the boy Wonder Woman, because I’d be honored to be the boy version of anything that she was. Okay?”

Ashley considered him with the measuring thoughtfulness of a young kid who didn’t quite understand what she’d been told, but was willing to take it at face value. “Okay.” She smiled, sunnily. “Can you tell Mikey not to be a pest, too?”

“I’m not a pest! You take that back, Ashley!”

“Hey, don’t push your sister, please!” Additionally Steve put one hand through the barricades, touching Mikey and stopping his angry shove. “I could, but I think he already knows he shouldn’t. Right?”

“She’s the pest!”

“Mikey,” his mom said warningly, “I’m hearing whining...”

“But she said...”

“Not in front of Captain America, stupid!” The older boy was red to the ears as he looked up at Steve. “Sorry, sir.”

“No problem. And it’s Steve.” He held out a hand to Ashley. “Don’t you be a pest, either, okay?”

She smirked as she shook his hand, black pigtails bouncing as she nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, I gotta catch up with the others, but you have a good day, right?”

“Okay, Captain Boy Wonder Woman!”

Steve grinned at that delighted little face and the moniker she'd just given him, gave a quick salute to the rest of the family, and went to catch up with the rest of the parade.

 


End file.
